Top Stage
by amethyst-ice22
Summary: In a family full of celebrities, there would always be one who would stray from the path. Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't any different. He didn't want to be one, but as always, when Reborn is involved, nothing goes as planned. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: READ. THANKS. ROSES. **Gosh, a new fic, and I hope you like this too. Haha this fic popped out due to boredom, 'nuff said. If this gets accepted, then, I would continue. Haha I really think this kind of concept is overused, so I'm not really sure. So please tell me. :)

* * *

><p>Tsuna always wondered if somehow he just happened to be born at the wrong place and at the wrong time. No, maybe, he was just adopted and wasn't related to any of the people he was eating breakfast with. Yes, that must be it. No doubt about it. He sighed audibly into his cereal. Why was he so pathetic?<p>

He wouldn't feel so depressed if only his family was a normal one. But _no_, they weren't. They were far from it actually. What was he talking about? Well, the mere fact that all of his family members were celebrities. Each and every single one of them, except for him, that is.

The Sawada family were known throughout the entertainment industry as a formidable family that cultured the best genes as they say. Why? To start off, his father, Sawada Iemitsu, was a blockbuster director. Every single movie he had produced always was a hit.

Whether said movies were of action, comedy, and romance genres, all the movies sold tickets like hot pancakes. It wasn't an exaggeration though. The many trophies littered around the living room were proof of that.

Now, his mother, Sawada Nana, was a renowned chef. She was a culinary genius, and was considered a celebrity among the aspiring chefs around the country, and to the world too perhaps.

She whipped up the most elegant, and expensive desserts, and created the most unique signature dishes. Her secret? Sprinkles of her most favourite spices—love and care. His mother always made her concoctions with such precision, because she believed, that every consumer was family. That simple belief, enabled her to create the tastiest dishes, people had ever had the chance to sample.

His parents were at the hype of their carriers, and his older brothers weren't any different. He had two older brothers actually. His oldest brother, Sawada Dino - his alias is Dino Cavallone - was the famous leader of the band Vongole. Who would even name their band, clams? Tsuna didn't understand and he never would.

Teenagers and women alike adored the name though, and the band's popularity sky rocketed within the first year of their debut. There were six of them in the band. His brother Dino was the oldest among his band members, and ultimately became the leader due to his seniority, though he was only twenty years old. He was both the leader and lead bassist.

His other older brother was Sawada Ieyasu, also known as Giotto. Now, his other brother was a well-known model and actor. Having modelled in famous brands of clothing all over the world, he was considered to be one of the most sought after model of their time.

His abnormally gorgeous looks always attracted trouble since they were young, since he was too good-looking, just as his mother had stated. Aside from endorsing the most expensive brands ever known to man, his brother was also an incredible artist. Giotto debuted as an artist as the lead actor for one of his father's movies, and from then, he had become a huge hit. His charisma just oozed on and off camera. He's only nineteen years old

Right, he also had a younger brother. Their adorable, little Fuuta. Aside from being a math genius and the weird ability to predict fortunes, their youngest member was also a child actor. Being endorsed in many _many _commercials and brands, his younger brother also knew how to act.

Every emotion needed was shown perfectly in every show he was casted in. His parents, of course, only let Fuuta choose which ones he'd like to work in. Strangely, his adorable sibling enjoyed working in the industry. His little brother was only eight years old.

The last but not the least, the family's overall manager, Reborn. That's right, that's what his name was, plain Reborn. He had known Reborn for most of his life, and he was scary as hell. When he was younger, Reborn had been his former tutor, and he had never, in his whole life, been so traumatized.

From learning how to dodge bullets to acing tests, his life had been living hell under his unorthodox tutelage. Well to his defence, all his brothers were subjected to the same treatment, even innocent little Fuuta. Though his were more torturous and harsher. Why? Because he was Dame-Tsuna. He was weak, stupid, and everything in between.

Reborn resolved to awaken his 'godly genes' as he had stated multiple times in his damned life. For Tsuna, such genes seemed to skip him during his birth, and being a celebrity wasn't his interest. Reborn, however, thought otherwise, and until now, he was doing all he could to make him suffer, until he enters the world of celebrities.

Like hell he would. Right, he forgot to mention that his devil tutor along with his illegal ways was a famous model. He had the build fit for the most expensive suites, and looks women would die for. Tsuna blanched at this. If only those women knew of his sadistic ways, then, they would think twice of wanting to date him.

Now, where did he stand? Nowhere, absolutely nowhere. While everyone of his family was famous as hell, he was nobody, no one knows about. Tsuna wouldn't even be surprised, if none of the people knew, that the amazing family of the Sawada had a loser son like him.

Through the years, being shadowed by his family's brilliance had him inevitably developing an inferiority complex. He felt as if he would never be good enough, despite being able to do well in school. He was in the honors' class after all. Still, every single day, it felt as if were threading on thin ice, and just one wrong move could have him drowning in the icy water beneath.

Slowly, he had come to accept his mediocrity compared to his family members. Though sometimes, he could still feel the insecurity creeping up his system. Well, it's not like he had anything else to do. He didn't want to be a celebrity, and he doubted he had the qualities to be one. After all, he was the only one who strangely inherited his mother's features.

Dino, Ieyasu, and Fuuta all had blond manes while he on the other hand, had long brown hair which he received from his mother. His brothers all had golden eyes, just varying in hue and clarity, while he had dull, brown eyes. See? He wasn't celebrity material, never was, and never will.

He never did understand why Reborn was so insistent, on him following the same path as his family. He didn't have the looks, the talents, and the charisma his family seem to exude so easily. He really was pathetic and he was aware of that.

Sighing quietly, he stood from his seat, ignoring his parents' sickening display of affection. His older brothers lived at different apartments, successfully providing for themselves while he, a seventeen-year old teen, was jobless, and a senior at his high school. To think it was his birthday today too, not that anyone remembered though. True, his family loved him dearly, and he did them. However, they were too busy to be bothering about him. Walking past Reborn, he stopped.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna, go home early from school. The family will be interviewed as a whole later. Run away and I will hunt you down." Reborn stated crisply causing him to sigh once again. Trust his former tutor to input a threat in every sentence.

"Hai hai, I'll be home soon."

…

At five, he was finally on his way home. As always, school had been uneventful. For him only, anyway. He didn't have friends, after all. He really was pathetic, wasn't he? His inferiority complex had him turning into a completely shy person, thus, making friends was close to impossible. He really needed to get a life soon.

The brunet stopped in his tracks, when he saw a van parked outside their house. He looked confused for a moment, before he nodded in understanding. _Ah, the interview. _Truthfully, he resisted all he could just to be left out of the interview, yet his parents were firm in their decision. He had to participate, lest he be sent to his grandfather in Italy.

Now, that was when he obeyed like a dog, and did as was told with no questions asked. It's not that he didn't like being with his grandfather, it's just that his adopted son was scary, and his friends were no less scary. He didn't want to be scarred for life. His brothers insisted that he join in, and so his horrible fate was decided. He uttered his ultimatum though, that this would be the first and _last _time he would ever be seen in television, or any other form of advertisemen for that matter.

Tsuna sighed, before going around the block, intent on going inside the house via the backdoor. Quietly creeping in, he flinched when he heard voices from the living room.

"Nana-san, you have a lovely house. What inspired you and your husband to design it this way?" Tsuna didn't linger long enough to know the answer, since all he wanted to do was hide in his room, and hopefully, have them forget he existed long enough to be left out of the interview. Quickly, he opened his door and locked it with a small 'click.'

"You're not getting out of this, Dame-Tsuna."

"Hieeeee!" He cowered against the door, when he saw Reborn sitting on his bed, smirking at him. He settled his hand against his chest, his heart trying to beat out of his chest.

"Don't scare me like that, Reborn!" His former ignored him, instead, striking up a conversation with Bianc—his eyes widened considerably.

"Reborn….why is Bianchi in _my_ room?" Tsuna asked scared suddenly. Bianchi was their family's personal beautician, and hair dresser, but why was she here? Surely, she had to be downstairs, assisting his family. Reborn turned to him, his smirk still in place.

"You're becoming stupider as days go by, Baka-Tsuna. Bianchi would be fixing you up for the interview, which is in…" Reborn paused and chanced a glance at his clock. "….half an hour. We don't have time, so be a good boy and sit down on the bed." Tsuna backed away and tried to move away from their prying hands. He wasn't a dog that needed to be groomed, damn it! Sure, he had untameable hair - in spite of his long ponytail - it doesn't mean he needed any fixing!

"HIEEEE! No! Get away from me! Stop it!"

…

The occupants of the living room all looked up, hearing the indistinct sounds of shrieking and thumping from the floor above. The interviewer turned to them, smiling hesitantly.

"Uhm…Nana-san, what's happening upstairs?" She smiled, unaffected by the noise upstairs.

"Don't worry about it, Naomi-san. My adorable son is just getting ready for the interview." Naomi stared at her confused.

"Don't you only have three children?" The interviewer inquired, her gaze wandering a bit, accounting the three formidable sons of the proud parents. Dino laughed, sitting cross-legged beside his mother.

"Haha. We still have our cute younger brother, right Giotto?" Said teen nodded, his face set in an indifferent mask.

"Ah. His name's Sawada Tsunayoshi." Fuuta beamed at her, and Naomi could only wait anxiously for their last member to come down. It came as a surprise to her, and every single one of her crew to find out, that the Sawada family actually consisted of six members, instead of five.

They knew of no one else bearing the Sawada family name, then, this last family member must not be in the entertainment industry then. Naomi could only wonder why. With the Sawada family's superior genes, surely, this Tsunayoshi must be of awe-inspiring looks too?

"Sorry for the wait, Dame-Tsuna was being a complete imbecile." Reborn walked in, striding in sure steps that Naomi was momentarily stunned. His good looks really were too captivating, even for someone like her. She coughed into her fist.

"So, where is he, Reborn-san?" The raven-haired man looked back, gesturing towards the entryway. Naomi looked confused, before following his line of vision, only to be stumped speechless.

"U-Uhm…sorry for making you wait…" He trailed off as he bowed low. Naomi watched as the Sawada brothers all embraced the petite brunet, all greeting him warmly. Was this for real? This young man before him looked absolutely dull!

Sure, he had long, beautiful hair - _must be inherited from Nana-san - _but with the round glasses covering most of his face, he looked absolutely boring. Naomi pursed her lips. This would be interesting then. To think that the celebrity family with superior genes had one major flaw. Oh, how the press would love to get a hold of this juicy piece of detail. She just couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I feel really bad about my studies. To think, I have two exams on Monday yet here I am, cackling like mad as I finish this chapter. Haha! I think almost everyone knows this was based off 'Love Stage' and I won't deny I was inspired by that manga but! It doesn't mean I would be copying the story. This is my own rendition, alright? I was inspired by that manga, true, but 'Top Stage', as you will see soon, is based off my gay imagination. Anyway, happy reading everyone! A review or two wouldn't hurt, ne?

* * *

><p>There was something to be said about perfection. And Kita Naomi knew it full well. Perfection did <em>not <em>exist. A grin, almost manic in nature, formed on her face. Her slightly pleasant features pegged down a notch or two at her expression. _This_ was _it_. This was definitely it! Her biggest scoop yet was unraveling before her very eyes as he watched the whole of the Sawada family interacting with one another.

She nibbled her lower lip in contemplation. True, they were absolutely breathtaking, especially now that they were all in one place. They made a picturesque scene straight out of a royal family's portrait. Of course, the king would be none other than the head of the family, Sawada Iemitsu. His presence alone could catch everyone's attention. His build made him seem like a powerful lion guarding his pack. Yet his kind and sometimes goofy attitude but very stern personality made him the perfect man to rule over many.

Now, the queen would be the one and only Sawada Nana, of that Naomi had no doubts whatsoever. She wasn't downright gorgeous but Nana possessed an angelic smile which enticed everyone who met her. Her motherly disposition as well as gentle nature made her the perfect wife for the ruling monarch.

Naomi observed them in silence while waiting for the rest of the crew to finish setting everything up. The interview wasn't scheduled for another half-hour so they—_she _had plenty of time to prepare for this once in a lifetime opportunity to interview the greatest family to ever set foot on celebrity grounds. Her hazel eyes glanced to the right only to see the three gorgeous sons huddled in one corner.

_Right. _A family wouldn't be complete without children. Starting off with the oldest son, the king and queen had produced only the finest of breeds. A slick smile and suave mannerisms, Dino Cavallone deserved the right to be the heir. He was responsible, kind, and endearing. Coupled with his voice, he was the very definition of a prince.

The second son, Giotto Vongola, was no less brilliant. If anything, there were times he outshone everyone in this room. His golden eyes and hair as well as his apathetic stare and the most drool-worthy body Naomi has ever seen, Giotto could give his family a run for their money. Now now, we can't forget the oozing charisma. All in all the second son was a complete package.

Last but not the least, the youngest son, Sawada Fuuta. The last son was adorable, still growing into his body which Naomi was sure would be just as well-built as the rest of the Sawada men. Fuuta was known to be able to predict fortunes which as the rumors go, were _absolutely _accurate.

Naomi scoffed in silent mockery. Who believed in those occult-ish things? Count her out for she wasn't one for such things. But Fuuta was also talented. Being able to act so well at his age and be a little prodigy to boot, the third son completed the whole of the Sawada Family.

They were perfect, _too _perfect. Naomi grimaced. She just like the rest of her peers couldn't accept such an anomaly. Perfection didn't exist, and she, as a reporter, was tasked to find out the blemish this seemingly perfect family had. Alas, her efforts and perseverance to score an interview with this family finally paid off because right before her very eyes, was the imperfection she was looking for. _  
><em>

"Naomi-san?" She acknowledged their cameraman with a nod, her 'business' smile back in place.

"Yes?" He gestured to the back, his attention solely on adjusting his camera even when he spoke.

"We're ready to start anytime." Her smile widened. _Finally, _she thought as she chanced a glance at her subjects for the day, _another celebrity exposure in the works. __  
><em>

"Yes, thank you, Miyano-san." She turned away from him and began walking towards the center of the room. She clapped her hands twice and smiled pleasantly when it caught the attention of everyone present.

"We'll be starting now, Sawada-san. If you would all please sit huddled together."

Iemitsu nodded, a smile on his lips as he swept Nana off her feet and carried her over to the more spacious couch found to the right of the room. Naomi resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the flirting couple. Seriously, they still acted like newly weds. The deadpanned look of their sons only proved how immune they were to these giggling pair of lovebirds. Naomi ignored them in favor of their sons. She smiled her best, hoping to catch the attention of either of the two older sons.

"Dino-san and Giotto-san please sit on the couch adjacent to your parents, while Tsunayoshi-san and Fuuta-san wi—"

She was cut off as both men stood and walked towards her. Her heart skipped a bit and a squeal almost went past her lips only to frown when they passed her without a glance. Naomi gritted her teeth in slight shame. _Damn it! That was my best smile right there! _She fumed silently as the two younger sons brushed past her and sat in between Dino and Giotto with Fuuta sitting on the lap of the _black sheep_ of the family.

She hid her sneer behind a false mask as she sat down on her chair situated just slightly to the right of the Sawada children. For some reason, the dull child came off as an annoying little tick that she needed to get rid off. This _Tsunayoshi_ as they call him looked so out of place and he had the nerve to sit in between his two undeniably good-looking brothers?

_Well, _she drawled, _he can sit there for all he likes but that wouldn't last for long. _The glint in her eyes wasn't unnoticed by the silent man leaning against the bookshelf of the living room. He pulled his fedora hat down to shadow his face. Reborn smirked as he watched the reporter start the interview. She wasn't the only one who had something up their sleeves.

...

Tsuna sat still, his back tense and his fingers trembling slightly, warranting the attention of his younger brother. Fuuta turned to him, concern laced in those honeyed orbs which made him even _more_ agitated than he already was.

"Tsuna-nii? Are you okay?" The soft query of his baby brother didn't go unnoticed by Giotto much to Tsuna's dismay.

"Tsunayoshi?" His older brother whispered quietly, his voice devoid of emotion but Tsuna knew his sibling well enough to know that he was worried as well. And just to his _luck_, Dino, of all people, decided to join in.

"Tsu-chan? What's wrong?" The brunet fidgeted in his seat as three pairs of eyes focused on him. Seriously! They should get the hint that he was way _way _uncomfortable with the current setting. Not only was he going to appear on television for the first time in his miserable life, but he was also forced to remove his safety blanket!

In his case, it wasn't actually a blanket but his glasses. Tsuna fought the urge to run away as fast as he can. All his life, he never went anywhere without his glasses. They were a source of comfort for him. It was a means for him to hide behind the safety of his obscured vision, and the only thing preventing him from continuously comparing himself from his overly gorgeous family. Besides, he looked plain even without them, though his brothers begged to differ. They weren't good judges when it came to him. They were just too biased when it comes to anything related to him.

"Tsuna-nii?"

A pale hand was suddenly grasping his, the warmth covering his palms enough to shake him from his daze. Tsuna looked up and smiled small at their inquiring gazes. There was also _that._ Even though his family made him feel insecure, they also made him feel the most loved because for some reason they doted on him so much when they weren't so busy running around the continent doing their gigs.

"I'm fine." Tsuna muttered softly, both his hands now held captive by his siblings—his right in Fuuta's and his left in Giotto's hand. Dino wasn't one to be left out of the loop though, so instead, he wrapped an arm around his waist, firmly holding him close. It gave little assurance but the combined warmth of his brothers was enough to stop his trembling.

All these small acts of familial intimacy weren't lost to Naomi as her mouth twitched at the unpleasant interaction. Smiling sweetly, a bit too sweetly in Reborn's tastes, she turned to the brothers sitting close together. She had been waiting for this. Throughout her questioning of the Sawada couple's life, her mind kept wandering towards the sons so closely plastered together.

"Now, if I remember correctly, Sawada-san, only three of your sons are in the showbiz industry?" She started slow. She didn't want anyone noticing her eagerness to know this _unknown_ son the Sawadas.

Nana flashed her a genial smile, her right hand interlaced with Iemitsu's. "Yes, Dino-kun and Gio-kun have always showed interest even during their childhood. Fuu-chan just wanted to start out early." The three sons nodded in confirmation. Naomi smiled. _This is it! _

"Then, how about Tsunayoshi-san?" Naomi smiled a little when he saw the cornered look in those caramel eyes. Really, even without those round glasses, Sawada Tsunayoshi still looked dull and oddly misplaced. He obviously inherited his looks from Nana but he looked really pathetic sitting there surrounded by his family.

"Tsu-chan's passion had always been his studies. He aspires to be a university professor someday." Dino answered for Tsuna, obviously delighted that he could boast about his 'favorite' brother.

Tsuna wanted to groan and wished the couch he was sitting on would swallow him whole. Dino wasn't making the situation better by goading like this because he knew well enough that the reporter didn't like him in the slightest. He could feel her animosity even from where he sat.

"A professor? What an aspiring young man." _Not. _Tsuna tried not to wince at her obvious lie. "But Tsunayoshi-san, were you never inspired to enter the entertainment industry as well?" Tsuna knew well what she was implying.

'Why aren't you as good as your family?'

The brunet felt Giotto's hold on his hand get tighter. It seems he wasn't the only one who understood the unspoken message. Tsuna brushed his thumb over his brother's hand and smiled briefly when he felt the tense grip became loose. Taking a deep breath, he shakily directed his gaze at Naomi.

"N-No." Tsuna swallowed nervously. "I-I j-just like studying." He murmured barely audible but heard nonetheless. He felt the Dino's hand around his waist tighten, trying in his own subtle way to encourage him. Unfortunately, Tsuna didn't feel _encouraged_ in the least not when the woman interviewing them was trying not to growl at him.

"I see. Then, Dino-san, how's your new album..." She easily disregarded him, finally having enough of him and Tsuna tried not to flinch at the obvious dismissal. He kept his face straight, even though inside he wanted to cry a little. It seems that all the years he tried to be strong wasn't enough. His head dipped a little, strands of hair now covering his face. He had withdrawn into his world once again, missing the worried looks his brothers kept throwing at him.

...

Tsuna stared at his feet as he walked solemnly down the abandoned streets. It was closing midnight and for some reason, he wanted to aimlessly walk around. Sneaking out of his house had been easy, especially since Reborn was off with Giotto in Italy for another photo shoot. At least, they didn't forget his birthday this time. Though there was no celebration due to their packed schedules.

He heaved a sigh and stopped at the Namimori playground he used to frequent when he was younger. A sad smile flitted across his lips as he crossed the distance towards the swing. Sitting down, he marveled at the fact that this particular swing was still in tact. Carefully, he raised his feet and moved his body just enough for the swing to sway gently in the wind.

Focusing his gaze on the sky, he reminisced the day's events. Truthfully, it had been a horrible day and all he wanted was to bury himself in the mountains of pillows scattered on his bed. He felt heavy, miserable, and just downright lonely. What was wrong with him anyway?

He should be used to this. Years of being shadowed by his family should have made him immune to their brilliance, but it was just _so _hard not to feel insignificant in their presence. His eyes softened, his gaze still on the stars twinkling above. _I'll always be dame-Tsuna, ne? _

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Tsuna's eyes widened, his heart skipping a beat at the sudden intrusion, his head quickly twisting to his right. There stood a man with light blond hair with small tufts curled on both sides of his head. It made him look like a sheep. In spite of Tsuna's dark mood, his mouth quirked up when he saw the lollipop in between the sheep man's teeth.

"I'm fine really." The brunet didn't know why he was assuring a complete stranger that he was alright, but at least he didn't feel as if the man was dangerous. Sighing softly, he returned his gaze back at the sky, disregarding the presence of the man who just sat down on the swing next to his.

"What are you doing so late out at night?" Tsuna snorted.

"What are _you_ doing so late out night?" The brunet shot right back at him. The unknown man smiled.

"Well, Shoichi and I have been here way before you stepped foot on this place. Oh, and I'm Spanner, by the way."

Tsuna stopped swinging, his eyes curious when the blond man pointed at the sand box. And there he saw, a redhead slouched on the sand, a camera gingerly placed on his lap and a box of some sort beside him. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the strange sight.

"What happened to him? Spanner-san?" Tsuna tried the name. It rolled off his tongue quite easily. Spanner was an unusual name but it suited this man munching on his lollipop without a care in the world.

"Shoichi's on a roadblock and he can't get out of that slump." Tsuna pursed his lips in thought. Now, that was easy to figure out. Spanner didn't want him asking any more questions about what happened.

"Then, what about you, Spanner-san?" Spanner turned to him, an eyebrow quirked in question.

"You know, it's only common courtesy to say your name once someone introduced himself to you." His tone was playful but Tsuna knew he was serious. The brunet shrugged. What's the harm, anyway?

"My name's Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna." Spanner smiled this time, a bit intrigued at the casual introduction.

"I'm just accompanying Shoichi for now. Misery loves company, right?" Tsuna let out a small laugh, his eyes shining like twinkling gems. Spanner shamelessly stared, an idea slowly forming in his mind.

"Good for you both, then. As for me, I'm celebrating my birthday." Spanner immediately stopped his train of thoughts, his eyes wide for a moment before returning to their half-lidded state. He suddenly stood up surprising his companion as he did.

"Spanner-san?"

Tsuna blinked when he saw his new, found, misery partner all but haul the redhead sitting on the sandbox. He watched them curiously as this Shoichi person struggled in Spanner's arms before relenting. They stopped before him and sat down without preamble on the ground. He blinked once again. _Huh. What a strange duo. _

"A birthday celebration isn't a celebration without a birthday cake." Spanner stated resolutely, his hands already working on removing the lid off the white box in his arms. Shoichi sighed beside him.

"Tsuna-san, I apologize if Spanner's weird. He's not really Japanese, that's why he's so forceful." Tsuna grinned.

"I figured that when he approached me a while ago." Shoichi shot him a grateful smile before turning their attention to whatever it was Spanner was doing. Tsuna followed the redhead's line of vision and failed to suppress the gasp of surprise that escaped his lips. _It...was...I-It's..._

"Beautiful..."

He stared at the white, pristine cake in awe. The swan-shaped cake seemed to sparkle in the middle of the flickering candles which Spanner meticulously lighted one by one. To Tsuna's amazement, the candles were in the shape of small lotus flowers and they surrounded the lone swan in the middle of what seemed a makeshift pond made of icing. The decorative beads and the many edible lace surrounding the cake only accented the overall display.

Shoichi smiled at the revered expression on Tsuna's face. He coughed deliberately, trying to get the teen's attention, which he successfully did. "We were planning to use this cake for a shoot, but it was cancelled due to some unavoidable reasons. So we're lucky that we no longer have to throw it away." Tsuna couldn't hide his disbelief. Spanner shifted closer, the cake in his hands now settled on the brunet's lap.

"Happy Birthday, Tsunayoshi."

The candles flickered unsteadily as the winds of pre-winter assaulted his petite frame. Tsuna didn't pay attention to the cold biting at his skin. His whole attention on the breath-taking cake in front of him.

"Tsuna-san?" Shoichi called out uncertainly.

He watched as the motionless teen titled his head just enough to meet his gaze. Slowly but surely a small smile formed on those delicate lips. With shining eyes and a gentle smile on that endearing face, Shoichi couldn't help it, he had already snapped a picture before he could register what he just did.

Tsuna stared at him with wide eyes and for a moment, the redhead thought that he would get a punch on the face. He waited cautiously until he saw that surprised face melt into a wide grin and small, breathy chuckles resounded throughout the park. And in the eyes of the two spectators, Tsuna looked every bit the enchanting man Spanner first saw him as.

"Thank you, Spanner-san, Shoichi-san."

Shoichi smiled once again when he saw that angelic expression on Tsuna's face. Another click of his camera and he knew his work was done for the day. He chanced a gaze at Spanner who was also regarding him out of the corner of his eye, their eyes connected for a second before they both contented themselves in watching the lithe brunet gawking at his cake. One message had been conveyed clearly though.

"Ne, Tsuna-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Would it be alright if I used your picture?" Tsuna was still staring at his cake, the candles long blown out by the wind, when he absentmindedly answered.

"Sure."

...

_Three days later_

At 1:40 p.m., disaster strikes the Sawada family. From one member to another, their screeches of disbelief were heard throughout the neighborhood. Even Giotto who was half-across the globe couldn't contain his anger when he hounded Reborn for an answer.

A devilish smirk was plastered on Reborn's face when he saw the newspaper ad. Because lo and behold, featured on the front page was the new image on the bulletin board of Namimori district. It was none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi holding a lovely looking cake in his hands, while smiling so brilliantly beautiful that it caught the attention of the media three seconds flat.

"What the _fuck _is the meaning of this?" Reborn raised an eyebrow in mild surprise. Never did he hear Giotto cuss before. The manager shrugged. Well, there's a first time for everything. His cellphone rang before he could answer Giotto.

"What's the meaning of this, Reborn!" Dino hollered from the other side of the phone and this time around, he couldn't resist the urge to sigh. _Right. _He had almost forgotten _that. _

All this time Reborn knew his dame student had those _godly_ genes just like everyone in his family. Because if he had three of the leading figures in showbiz wrapped in his little pinky, surely, it meant _something. _If there was one major flaw he could pinpoint in the Sawada family, it would be their _unhealthy _obsession with the third child. Reborn swiped the newspaper from Giotto's hand and easily ignored the murderous glare directed at him. _  
><em>

_With a smile like that, _Reborn reflected in amusement, _even I can't say I'm not a victim. _

Too bad, the source of all the catastrophe happening that day was snoring away in his room, blissfully unaware of the trauma he inflicted on his family. Well, who could blame him? It was a Sunday.

* * *

><p><strong>Please submit a review before you head out. Thank you. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Completed: August 18, 2013<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: IMPORTANT! **My muse got out! I swear just when I needed her to fall asleep until further notice, she screams like some friggin' banshee, scratches my face, then jumps all around just to piss me off! Thus! Here's the next chappy guys! Seriously from **38 **reviews to a whopping **106?! **More reviews? Yes please! It just makes my muse stronger while I, on the other hand, suffer the consequences. I have two major exams coming up! I'M FUCKING DOOMED!

**P. S. **On a lighter note, I still need a beta. Though I'm still mourning over my loss because **gracefulsunshine **is too busy, I need to move on. *sniff*

**Warning: Un-betaed**

* * *

><p>The curtains were rising. The veil being removed before his very eyes and Reborn just knew things will get more interesting over time. Now, if only he could get rid of the problem at hand.<p>

"No way in hell! You hear me? My Tsu-chan will never do it!" Dino shouted resolutely, his usual carefree personality nowhere to be seen, bested by his rage over the dreaded news.

Reborn sighed tiredly.

It's been a hell of a day already, what with the countless photo shoots from one location to another while _another _difficult child was being _more_ difficult than usual. Seriously, Reborn should have expected it. The professional and perfect son of the Sawada family was always quick to do his job without any complaints, executing every command from the photographer with an ease of a veteran model.

However, he didn't take into account how fast the media could spout out bullshit as fast as a Dino could squeal whenever his younger brother was in sight. Sighing heavily, Reborn rubbed the temples of his forehead. His long and lean fingers cradling his phone against his left ear.

"Dino."

One word and the man on the other line snapped his mouth shut. The blond vocalist was very _very _familiar with that tone. Other members of the band _Vongole_ turned to look at his direction when their leader finally had the decency to shut his mouth.

"We will talk about this when Giotto and I arrive at Namimori on Wednesday."

Without waiting for a reply, he clicked his phone shut, turning the offending device off altogether. His stress levels were getting higher by the minute and he didn't need anyone adding more to his plate. Feeling the heated stare at the back of his head, Reborn looked back and found Giotto's burning glare focused solely on him. Reborn calmly met the stare, a condescending smirk on his lips.

"No matter how much you sulk, it wouldn't change the fact that dame-Ts-"

"Don't utter his name, bastard." Giotto cut him off sharply, venom dripping at every word. The makeup artist tending to his face stopped abruptly, her eyes wide and disbelieving. All around them, models and photographers alike, froze hearing such unfamiliar words come out of that sinful mouth.

The words were spoken in fluent Italian. It was no wonder that every single person within hearing range was now looking at the gorgeous model with varying looks of shock. Giotto was _always _polite. Well, apathetically so, but still polite. Never _ever _in the history that Giotto started modelling did he address anyone so _so—_what's the word?—Ah yes, so _rudely._

"G-Giotto-san?" The poor girl mapping Giotto's face with powder stuttered, yet once again, another first was observed by the on-lookers. Giotto didn't even acknowledge the girl, if anything, he seemed to have not heard her which the model had never done before.

The model with most vibrant golden strands the world has ever seen had never dissed anyone in the entirety of his career. The crowd watching Giotto has grown from a dozen few to a group of many. Reborn took everything in stride, the smirk never disappearing from his face.

"Get over it, Giotto. You still have a shoot to finish, so get it done." Reborn ordered, his eyes hard and cold which only meant that if Giotto didn't get his ass in gear, there would be painful consequences later on.

Giotto growled low in his throat and abruptly stood up, scaring his makeup artist into oblivion. She squeaked and removed herself from his way. His impromptu audience parted like the Nile River to give way to the rampaging bull heading for the backdrop at the other end of the field.

"Kora, what did you do? First time anyone's seen the prince lose control like that." Reborn deftly tied his necktie, and skillfully adjusted his collar. He turned to the man who just spoke, another model _almost_ of the same caliber as him. No one can outdo him, and Reborn was damn proud of it.

"Hmm. That depends, Colonello. It's not about what I did, but what I would be doing and _soon."_ The sinister glint in those charcoal irises had Colonello stepping back, fearing for his own safety when he was sure as hell that he wasn't involved in the damn thing.

"Good luck with that, Reborn. You're going to need it. Kora."

Colonello threw a thumb over his shoulder. Reborn's gaze slid from him to the person behind him and saw Giotto trying to obliterate the photographer with his angry stare. He concealed his sigh with a shake of his head. He couldn't even deny that yes, his work was going to be much harder that he previously thought. His lips curled, a grin worming its way on his face.

_That's where the fun begins though._

Setting the fedora on his head, Reborn glided past Colonello, looking abnormally unconcerned that his _kid_ was acting out of sorts.

Just what in hell's name happened, kora?

...

Dino's fingers were curled around his phone in an almost crushing grip. Their assistant manager stopped a few feet behind the blond, choosing not to come any closer. It was rare to see Dino angry. Well, the man didn't get angry, period. Opening his mouth, he stuttered saying, "D-Dino-san?" Amber orbs flared and Basil was forced to step back at the intensity of that gaze.

"What?" Dino answered bluntly, the bite in his words too obvious to be ignored. His band mates who were half-listening till the end of the phone conversation were now completely absorbed with the on-going exchange.

Basil, his eyes gaping and lips trembling, stammered out, "R-Rehearsals will start in five."

Frowning heavily, Dino turned away from him, his thoughts running a mile per second. Basil awkwardly stood there wondering what happened to the real Dino and what planet kidnapped him this time.

Getting tired of the weird situation, a silver-haired teen straightened up and stood, his casual swagger towards the lone male brooding in one corner enticing the eyes of many. Not that he gave a flying's fuck over something so stupid. He was Gokudera Hayato, the drummer and the only person in the band who had the temper the size of Mt. Fuji.

"Oi bronco, what the fuck's wrong with you?" Now, that was putting it mildly. Dino was the idiot and enthusiastic leader of the freakishly popular _Vongole_ whose fan base stretched worldwide. He was also the mood maker but was serious when the situation calls for it, but _never _angry, snappy and just downright _scary._

Dino nonchalantly brushed off the hand placed on his shoulder and directed a very disturbing smile at the silver-haired Italian slowly backing away from him.

"Oh nothing's wrong, Hayato-_kun_." Dino's eyebrow twitched. "What makes you think that?" The smile grew darker by the end of his sentence, and every male in the room felt the room go colder. Their minds shrieked the same thing. _That's what's wrong you idiot!_

Who smiles like _that_ anyway? Apparently, you learn something new everyday. A lesson learned today was never get on Dino's bad side, and the poor sucker who happened to be the reason for the blond's mood was a total goner. Poor poor guy.

Gokudera laughed nervously, so unlike himself and walked backwards till he hit the back of the couch he was sitting on a while ago.

"Ah nothing, Dino. Just checking. Hehe." Dino nodded, looking satisfied with the explanation. He affixed one sidelong glance at their quivering assistant manager who flinched when their eyes met. Dino looked supremely unconcerned that he was invoking trauma on the whole team. To prove this, he gave a careless smile, his eyes now on the group of teens huddled in front of him.

"So? Are you going to sit there all day?" They all stood simultaneously, quickly obeying the unspoken command, their eyes never meeting blazing honeyed orbs.

"Good, then let's go." Dino headed for the door, a frown now plastered on that handsome face. Once outside the booth, Gokudera scoffed.

"What's got his fucking ass in a twist?" They shrugged but flinched when their leader's voice boomed from the hall.

"Did you say something, Gokudera?!"

Gokudera shouted just as quickly. "Nothing, Dino!"

Seriously, who pissed the goofball off?

...

Tsuna sneezed into his hand before rubbing soothing circles over his arms. The weather was getting cold these days, and it didn't help that he stayed so late outside a few days ago. A warm smile settled on his lips as that precious memory replayed inside his head. Strangers they were, but comrades they have become. It was funny how the most unlikely people could leave such an impact in his life without trying.

Fiddling with the edge of his sweater, Tsuna contemplated which of the two meat sections he would be getting. It was a Tuesday night, which meant grocery shopping fell on his shoulders. As much of a failure he was, he still tried his best to do what was asked of him. For one, since his parents and his siblings were rarely home except for little Fuuta, Tsuna was tasked with taking care of the house and making meals.

Having a culinary genius and brilliant homemaker as a mother had its perks. Every single one of the Sawada children were taught how to cook and fend for themselves in general. It was to his utmost relief that even someone _dame_ as him would be able to catch up and understand his mother's teachings. Though no one can be as good as his mother.

"Hmm. Lamb chops would be good." Tsuna muttered under his breath. His gaze not straying away from his target. Nodding to himself, he reached forward and grabbed the pre-packaged 200g of the meat before pushing his cart away and proceeding to another section of the grocery story. The next aisle was seasoning. Tsuna looked around him and carefully gathered the bottles of spices for tonight's dinner.

It had been strange, really. For almost two days now, his family had been acting odd. _Well, _Tsuna mused, _odder than usual actually. _The flitting glances and the stiff gestures, Tsuna right away something was up and they refused to tell him what it is. Tsuna frowned. _  
><em>

He didn't like it. One thing he disliked more than anything was being kept in the dark which his family was prone to do, especially when it came to him. What can he do, anyway? He lived a completely different world from the rest of his family. Even if they did tell him, Tsuna wouldn't be able to understand what they were going through.

Tsuna wondered disparagingly as he set a carton of milk in his cart, would they still be aware of his existence if they weren't family? His mind quickly supplied the answer. _Of course not. That's absolutely impossible. _

His depressing thoughts just made him feel worse, a painful pang cutting through his chest. It was the truth so what's the use denying it? Besides, didn't he learn so long ago that envying his family would be futile efforts on his part?

Tsuna forced down the urge to cry and swallowed it down his throat. It was not the time for him to be depressed. Besides, he still had a meal to cook. It would only be him and little Fuuta today since his parents had left this afternoon and were off to who knows were in Europe having the vacation of their lives. Dino and Giotto didn't live in their house while Reborn wouldn't be back till tomorrow evening.

Tsuna lugged the heavy bags in his hands, his scrawny body surprisingly at ease. It was relatively easy though since he went through harder times with Reborn.

Tsuna grimaced.

Now, those times where things he was hard-pressed to forget. Memories of those pain-filled days weren't ones he wanted to reminisce _ever. _He was just glad he graduated from Reborn's ways when he turned fourteen.

The sudden vibration in his left pocket stopped his brooding and with little consideration to his surroundings he answered quickly.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" Tsuna's eyes widened momentarily.

"Reborn?"

"Who else, dame-Tsuna?" A wry smile was on his lips before he could stop himself. Trust Reborn to plague his thoughts just when he didn't expect was just so like him.

"Didn't expect you to call, sorry. I'm at Namimori District, why?" There was a long pause on the other end that had Tsuna thinking that Reborn already hung up.

"The main one?" Tsuna's eye narrowed in suspicion. What's with the twenty questions?

"Yes...? Why are you asking?" Tsuna could feel his senses tingling when the pause became even longer. Just what the hell was his former tutor planning?

"Perfect." Tsuna's eyebrow arched confusedly.

"Huh?" Reborn chuckled, confusing Tsuna even more. What the hell was going on?

"Dame-Tsuna, do what I say without complaints, understand?" Though still very much bewildered at Reborn's strange behavior, he relented.

"What is it?"

"Look up." _What? _Like a puppet on strings, Tsuna looked up with much hesitation. The gears in his head had slowed down once he saw just exactly what Reborn wanted him to see. And only one thing came to mind.

_Fuck._

On the biggest billboard of Namimori was of himself holding that divine cake given to him by the two strange men he met accidentally. His face, his _ugly _mug was plastered on the center board of the most crowded district of Namimori while he had been buying his groceries happily oblivious to _that_ thing hanging above his head. _What. The. Hell? _His mind shrieked every word.

"What the fuck?" Smooth, Tsuna. _Smooth. _He could practically feel Reborn's smirk over the speaker of the phone. Tsuna desperately wanted to scream for all he was worth.

"Finally saw it? I knew you would be too stupid to notice until someone pointed it out." Tsuna's jaw loosened, his mouth gaping open. _That ingrate!_

"You knew?!" Reborn scoffed.

"It's been on the news since Sunday. It's not my fault you're stupid." Tsuna's lips twitched at the insult but didn't protest. He had nothing to counter it anyway.

"Congratulations, your very first gig was a success." Did Reborn just say _gig? _As if hearing his thoughts, Reborn continued.

"Yes, gig, my stupid student. I opened an account wired to your independent one. Spanner and Shoichi deposited yesterday. I believe it was five million yen. Not bad." The gears in his head had long fried when Reborn started. The groceries he meticulously bought for dinner now lay uselessly on the ground.

"Oi, get your ass home. Giotto and I finished early. I ordered pizza." The line went dead, and so did his brain as he slumped on the ground, his caramel-colored eyes still wide as saucers. _The fuck?_

Seriously, he was becoming retarded. Oh the joys of being related to Reborn.

_Not._

...

The atmosphere was tense and Tsuna couldn't suppress the tiny shiver his body gave off when his gaze accidentally met one of _theirs. _Reborn easily by-passed this and ate a slice of pizza looking all calm and sophisticated. Tsuna glared at the hateful man.

Why does Reborn get to eat while he had to suffer his brothers' tempers? _He_ was the one starving for goodness' sake! Unfortunately, Dino and Giotto were in tandem tonight, both eyes burning holes at the newspaper at the center of the dining table. Fuuta, thankfully, was already sound asleep.

"There's nothing more we can do. One way or another, they would be able to trace it back to Tsunayoshi." Giotto started, his usual indifferent mask gone in favor of the frown which rarely graced his features.

Dino nodded accordingly, his brows furrowed in mild irritation. "Tsu-chan will be bombarded by the paparazzi soon." Tsuna pursed his lips. Well, it was highly doubtful that he would be recognized. His looks aren't remarkable and he failed to understand why his _dull _appearance made such an impact for the famous _SXS _that they used his picture of all things.

When Shoichi first asked if they could use his picture, Tsuna didn't think much of it. It was too little a price to pay for the small bit of happiness they were able to impart to him on his birthday. Now backtrack and think. The duo was none other than the famous, sought-after, and _very _expensive photographers whose name, _SXS,_ was known throughout the county, and Europe, and America, and just about the whole wide world.

Tsuna almost whimpered at his disturbing thoughts. Why oh why did he go out that night? And without his safety blanket to boot!

"Lal contacted me the other day. The _Giglio Nero _wants to hire Tsuna for a photo shoot for their newest line." Reborn looked like an Adonis wiping his lips sensually with a napkin. Tsuna's glare became even more menacing. Why did their family's manager look good no matter what he did?

Dino's eyes looked ready to pop out. "_The _Giglio Nero? Seriously?" Reborn looked smug as he nodded and caught Tsuna's gaze. The brunet looked ready to pounce on him. It only spurned the raven's amusement.

"The multi-billionaire company producing the best lines the fashion industry has ever seen. Interesting." Giotto sounded impressed. Tsuna cried inside. Where was the two men who was so opposed to him being seen in the first place?

"Yes. It caught Yuni's attention. Their winter line is geared towards the theme 'Warmth in Subtlety'. The main character would be dame-Tsuna." As if splashed by freezing water, the two blonds sobered quickly, their previous interest at the matter at hand disappeared quickly. Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief.

"I still don't agree to this. Tsunayoshi is not ready." Dino nodded in affirmation, his expression grim. He looked completely different from the laid-back, older brother Tsuna was accustomed to. It just goes to show how displeased he was at the ad Tsuna unknowingly became a part of.

"Tsu-chan's goal is to become a professor. If he gets caught up in the entertainment industry, then there's no going back." Tsuna listened quietly. As the conversation progressed, he felt his mood dampened even more. He was glad really, that his brothers were opposed to this as much as he was but for some reason it didn't add up. Why did he feel dissatisfied?

Reborn set down his cup, his eyes sharp and his mouth in a crooked grin. "You keep saying Tsunayoshi this and Tsu-chan that, why don't we ask what dame-Tsuna wants?" Tsuna's breath hitched at the sudden attention. His wide and unsure eyes seemed to have mellowed down both Giotto's and Dino's severe moods as both men reached out and took hold of each of his hand.

"Tsunayoshi/Tsu-chan." They were in unison again, and that barely happened. Their soft gazes clashed against his own. Compared to a while ago, Tsuna found that he liked seeing his brothers like this. They looked their best and Tsuna felt honored that he gets to witness these sides of his brothers which the world has never seen.

Reborn keenly watched their interaction, his gaze calculating but he remained by the side-lines, not wanting to interfere.

"What do you want to do?" Tsuna opened his mouth and abruptly closed it again. Dino soothingly rubbed the knuckle of his hand.

"It's ok, Tsu-chan. No matter what you decide, we will support you."

From his periphery, Tsuna could see Giotto nodding, assuring him that he both had their backs. Tsuna sighed and deeply closed his eyes, his hands still clutched against Dino's and Giotto's own. They held his hands firmly, giving him the strength he needed to calm down and think as rational as possible.

What did he really want?

All his life, he was never given many options. He was dame-Tsuna, and not once did he think that he could escape the monotony of his life. He did not have talents he could boast about, and if it were not for Reborn's teachings, he would be a complete failure in life. Trying hard to always cater to the needs of others, disregarding his own just so he could be less of a failure than he already was, Tsuna had become tired of school, of himself, and life.

For as long as he could remember, he had always _always _been following. Letting others dictate his life whether it was in school or at home. _If just for once, things could change, I..._ Tsuna looked up and his jaw tightened at the knowing look in Reborn's eyes.

All this time, Reborn knew, didn't he? A small smile formed on his lips, the same smile which captured the hearts of many on that same billboard proudly overlooking Namimori. Sadly, the owner of said smile was excruciatingly unaware of this blaring fact.

"I-I..." Tsuna took a deep breath, his hands tightening around the ones clutching his. "...I'll do it..." His lips trembled at the effort of saying such life-changing words.

"But on one condition."

...

"Are you sure you want to do this, Tsunayoshi?" Giotto asked for the umpteenth time. Tsuna's response was an exasperated smile. He was trembling out of anxiety and fright when the stylists had flocked towards them at break-neck speed but knowing that he wouldn't be alone gave him that small comfort to stop him from escaping.

Until now, he couldn't believe that this Yuni person was kind enough to adhere to his request. He needed Giotto's presence here and his brother was quick to oblige. With Giotto here, he knew this experience would be easier to bear.

Besides, even if he did want to escape, Reborn would make sure that he wouldn't be able to. His former tutor was stationed by the only exit of the room, his gaze piercing and has never left Tsuna the moment he entered the room.

"Yes, I'll be fine, Gio-nii." Tsuna murmured, knowing for sure that countless people were floundering about and waiting for him to screw up. Tsuna wasn't an idiot. He was sure as hell that most, if not all, of the staff and other models present today were taken aback when Reborn presented their main character for the day.

The haughty eyes and the hateful whispers being thrown here and there, they obviously didn't like the fact that the billion yen advertisement was being laid upon his shoulders. Tsuna couldn't blame them. He didn't have the looks to astound people and he knew nil about what needs to be done.

The brunet sighed. Even now as his gaze wandered, his eyes taking in everything before him, he so badly wanted to run as far away as possible.

"Giotto." The worried look on Giotto's face morphed into indifference, leaving Tsuna in awe at the changes. Was his brother always like this during work?

A man of average build, much the same way as Giotto, was walking towards them, his red almost pinkish hair screaming for attention. Pale red irises caught his and Tsuna found himself looking away. The look on this man's face was no different than the rest and though he believed it himself, he's had enough seeing people that thinks he wasn't good enough.

"Who's this?" The voice was gruff and rude, and Tsuna flinched when that smoldering gaze settled on him completely.

"None of your business, G." Giotto's voice cut through the air, once again getting the attention of the masses crowding them. The newly identified man took a step back as he watched his old time friend step in front of the pathetic lass who would be the main attraction for the day.

"G-Giotto?" G asked hesitantly. Giotto deemed it necessary not to answer as he turned his back towards him, carting away the brunet everyone's been curious about.

"Surprised?" Lal queried from behind him. G turned around, his eyes large and mouth gaping open.

"_What _was that?" Lal huffed and answered her voice strong like gravel.

"You should ask _him_, not me." They both twisted around to see Reborn sipping a cup of espresso. He placed it down on a nearby table and addressed them both bemusedly.

"Again, _what _was that?" G scowled in distress. Reborn only shrugged.

"You'll see soon enough why Yuni chose him." He sounded so confident that it pissed Lal off.

"What makes you say that?" Reborn jutted his chin towards the pair now seated before the camera.

"Why don't you wait and find out?"

...

"No! No! And no! Tsunayoshi-san! You're too stiff! You don't pose like that!" The photographer was having a bad day. His mood seemed to have rubbed on mostly everyone and Tsuna was forced to tilt his hat over his eyes in complete shame and guilt. Why did he agree to do this again? He frowned miserably when the livid man shouted a fifteen minute break before they continued.

"I really am no good, huh?" Warm and gentle fingers grazed his face, nudging him to look up. Giotto was staring at him, a gentle smile on those shapely lips. Tsuna couldn't help but return it. Now that he thought about it, the setting was quite endearing to say the least. Though the surroundings screamed winter and romance in about all angles, it suited Giotto.

The number of chocolates surrounding them overflowed and the winter-themed backdrop only made everything seem so pure, so alluring, and just so like his older brother. Tsuna felt himself smile as he cupped the hand on his cheek, placing it securely on his lap.

By this time, they were too intent with one another that the pair lounging in the middle of a sea of chocolates failed to realize they were being watched by an audience.

Decked in a soft overcoat the shade of light blue which covered his whole frame, a set of gloves, a snug and fluffy hat, and white form-fitting pants, Tsuna leaned his head against the couch.

"Why did you start modelling, Gio-nii?" Giotto mimicked Tsuna's position, all the while letting his hand stay in Tsuna's secure grip. He wore a gray suite which hugged his body in all the right ways.

"It's different and it makes it easier to express myself." Tsuna's lips twitched, his eyes dazzling against the lighting. Giotto reached out and tucked the stray strands of luscious brown hair against one ear. Tsuna smiled at the gesture.

Reborn snorted as he watched the intimate interaction. Seriously, didn't they know that everything they're doing were being caught on tape?

"Does it suit me?" Giotto asked, his golden eyes looking straight into caramel hues. Tsuna nodded without hesitation.

"Of course, it does, Gio-nii." Giotto's eyes were soft and his expression alluring that all other photo shoots in different locations inside the room had stopped altogether. Not once had they seen Giotto looking so melancholic before.

Always, he looked as if some he was some untouchable, ice prince which was the main reason why he was included in this new collection. He embodied winter to the very core, so what's up with this new Giotto? No one was complaining though because hands down, the cold prince looked to die for when he looks so gentle.

"Why do you think so?" Giotto drew himself closer to Tsuna as he waited for an answer. Tsuna closed his eyes, an indulgent smile on his lips.

"Because you look beautiful when you do." Tsuna's voice was reverent and dreamy, as well as pure and honest. And just like always, it warmed Giotto's being to the very core. His lips curled into a smile before chuckling low in his throat.

The people watching the duo had their jaws to the ground. _The Giotto, _the unfeeling model thought to have a heart as hard as a rock, was laughing and looking gorgeous as he did. Well, more so than usual.

The tingling sounds certainly dazzled the crowd. They all turned disbelieving looks at the brunet smiling peacefully against the white setting. The unknown model had done it so easily when countless individuals had tried so many times, and yet he had taken no less than five minutes to do so. Just _who _was this kid?

Tsuna's eyes snapped open when he felt fingers combing through his loose hair, and that beautiful smile blossomed on his face, the very one that made Shoichi snap a picture of him without intending to. His eyes glistened, and the sheen on those glazed irises became more prominent against the many lights doused on their figures.

Petal soft lips tilted ever so slightly and watching the transformation before his very eyes, the photographer behind the camera began snapping away like a man possessed. It was a good thing that he removed the shutter sounds and flash before he started.

He had been warned that their main model was a total newbie. He didn't expect, however, to be given a total amateur which made his blood boil because the kid obviously didn't have experience, but now...Nakajima had been wrong and boy was he glad he gave the brunet a chance.

Not minding the audience shamelessly gawking at them, Giotto raised his free hand and cupped Tsuna's right cheek. His younger brother unconsciously nuzzled against his hand, and it was the only invitation he needed to lean forward and drop a tender kiss on the small of Tsuna's forehead.

"_Sei molto bella, Tsunayoshi." _Giotto whispered against Tsuna's skin and marveled when he pulled back as soft red peppered that heart-shaped face. It just made Tsuna more endearing in his eyes.

"Believe in yourself, Tsunayoshi. All of us do."

In a sense, this was his own way of letting his younger brother go. For the longest time, Giotto had wished that Tsuna would never be involved in this world filled with glamour and _lies. _His precious brother was far too innocent for that but sadly, things had changed.

Giotto regarded Reborn from the corner of his eye, and saw the raven smugly smirking at him from behind the shadows of the darkened room. It was all because of that wretched man. Giotto gave a smirk of his own making the women around him swoon. This was an all-out war and Giotto would make sure that no one would mess with his lovable brother.

Too lost in his own thoughts, Giotto remained oblivious until he felt an unfamiliar warmth settle on his cheek. _Soft. _He looked down only to see Tsuna smiling up at him.

"Thank you, Gio-nii."

"And done! Bravo Tsunayoshi-san! Giotto-san!" Tsuna flinched, a yelp of surprise escaping his lips. He turned to the side only to see dozens upon dozens of eyes focused on them.

"HIEEEE!"

Tsuna dived behind Giotto and buried his face against Giotto's broad back eliciting chuckles of amusement from the throng of models and stylists clustered in front of them. Reborn fell back and settled himself against the exit once again. There was no longer any need for him to intervene because he just knew dame-Tsuna was able to redeem himself in front of the judging eyes of the masses.

...

Naomi watched everything with barely concealed contempt. Her hate burned with the magnitude of molten lava. The black sheep, _that _annoying third son was making it harder for her not to act. She gripped the envelope containing the interview with the Sawada family. It seems it was time for her to publish it with a few _tweaks. _Her mood suddenly brightened. She had work to be done and she was not going to miss it for the world.

Too bad, Naomi lacked the _brains _to know that since day one, Reborn _knew, _and it was something she would find out the _hard _way.

* * *

><p><strong>Cookies and cakes to the ones who could guess from what manga the photo shoot scene was taken! Also, please review before you head out. It pains me but really it gets my muse going. She was supposed to be put to sleep, damn it!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Completed: September 17, 2013<em>

_Sei molto bella - You are very beautiful_


End file.
